


1000 words.

by LoveAlwaysAndForever



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hollywood, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Music, Musicians, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAlwaysAndForever/pseuds/LoveAlwaysAndForever
Summary: From the story:Missing a week to her birthday and two weeks to the concert of one of her favorite band, she counting the days like it were the last of her life, but why should not celebrate it or going to meet her idols, but because she wants to pass so fast and doesn't remember to herself that she couldn't do nothing about.





	1. It's a dream.

 

Missing a week to her birthday and two weeks to the concert of one of her favorite band, she counting the days like it were the last of her life, but why should not celebrate it or going to meet her idols, but because she wants to pass so fast and doesn't remember to herself that she couldn't do nothing about. So she sat on her bed with her phone in hand and texting with friends that are so far, sometime she wondered if her friends would go to that event and try to call her - they never talked about it and she didn't wanted to talk about - and thought about answer will be, but she thought that would be better not to know because if the answer would be positive, then it would mean that once again she losed the opportunity to do experience with friends that a long wished to meet.  
About this she not said anything to her best friend, she did not want to worry her about it and with her thougts about her unfortunate life and the way she was not a girl to complain about so little, she knew well that there were things which a more important to thinking and complaining about concert: sure, anyone in a moment of despair would also talked about that, but when it happen meant that was really reached the limit of any situation and would cry even for an injured kitten, because those tears would let go the worry of work, family and everything that what the spent for the mind and that could not endure. Let off steam just for concert was the last straw of a vase overflow.  
That evening she took a shower and wear something comfortable, she didn't have so much choices because her dresses were black or dark colors. Looked in the mirror and was giving herself an ok about how dressed. She seemed to be ready for a funeral and this was good for her. Nevertheless, she would to go out to be distracted about that situation, difficult thing because even the background of her phone it reminded those six idiots that she loved so much.  
Waiting her best friend, she was looking out the balcony and looked at reddish sunset, she thougt about what to do when they will be together, but the answer was always the same as the small town where she lived doesn't gave no other alternative eighter the little open space behind the square or hidden alley that they had considered yours, where they could sit on a low wall and being able to speaks without that someone could hear.  
On phone started to playing one of the many "strong" songs that she listened, she had always boasted of the fact that she had a sweet face, but at the same time listen the music that scared everyone. But she also spents her time to loving the most commercial song like Justin Bieber song and in the same to sing with all her heart stuffs like Bullet for My Valentine, her favorite song was "Don't need you" and certainly not the most calm.  
That's not bad at all, she as a view of everything and this was not about just for music but also with cinema, books, drawings and TV shows. Perhaps the only thing that could not had to consider is politic, that just could not take it into.  
She looked again at the phone, sounds and saw the text from Azzurra, she said she was coming and this meant two things 'cause or she was close to the home or should wait half an hour before she came: that pretty funny if you think that their countries were so close as to be regarded almost same.  
When she came, paused the song - was "Bullet" from Hollywood Undead, just to remember the fact that she doesn't go to the concert - and went down stairs hastily. Her grandmother asked to her where they're going and she said she does not to know precisely. Lier!  
Hugged the girl in front of her after a long time away and continued to go to the streets, they understand themselves so much that there was no need to agree on where they go.  
She knew Azzurra since she was 14 years and perhaps thanking the heavens for it. She met her in a bizarre way: she was with old friends, three girls that was better to lose than to meet them and they were discussing. They used bad words about how she was dressed. Of course, she had to admit that she had not so much good taste - she was not even now - about dress, but their were not more gentiles.  
Azzurra had arrived at the entrance of the pastoral center with a friend, on a scooter that she does't remember the color and in any case it did not matter so much, then after listening to the discussion for a while had turned badly and defense of her, as she knew and had a duty to do it. She had listened carefully to her words, she did not say anything the whole time, but finally looked at her and gave her an applause for so much truth!  
The next day she thought about what happened, she remembered that Azzurra was the girl that everyone talked about and everyone talked badly, but she did not care so much, so she contacted her on Facebook.  
The rest is history!  
As soon as they arrived at their destination they sat down on yours usual place and Azzurra took a cigarette, then watched her write a text in silence and looked out to spy on who he was.  
"Who is Matt?" she asked. "Are you hiding me something?"  
As usual she thought was some pretender to her heart, but it was not so, it was hard to get ready a realptionship with her because she locked herself with every barrier.  
"Is a girl and she is a friend." she said, then looked at her. "Yes, Matt, a long story... You know I'm not normal!"  
"What do I do with you, Vale?" she asked, shaking his head and smiling.  
She looked at her and joking about how hopeless she was, but then said nothing and this made her a moment to think, it was strange that Azzu was so silent or that she doesn't have something to telling: the first person that came to her mind was Tomi, his ex that he does not wants to convince himself that he was an ex and immediately thought that something had happened at her house, like a fight or something.  
She opted for the first and searched for the right words to try to know the information and get it.  
"How's everything else?" she said, and with this also added the option of the work that she had lost.  
"I have to tell you something!" she said and moving her black bag. She seemed that was just waiting to that question and almost was scared at her reaction, but she smiled and looked at her. Azzurra took his hands. "Then…"  
"I'm afraid!" she said laughing. "What happened again?"  
"I spoke with two of your friends an-" she said, but she was interrupted.  
"Who? What?" she asked.  
"One is Emanuela and the other not remember, she had a strange nickname! However the one with the strange nickname told me to give you this for your birthday by her, Ema and me! We did a collaboration!" she explained and handed her a letter with something in it.  
It seemed to touch the double sheets or cardboard, but asked no questions until she opened it.  
"But you must know that it was a grueling do everything, especially since it was not only our part to arrange, but also that of others! You'll understand when you see everything and I'll explain."  
Vale opened the letter slowly and the first thing she saw was a handwritten letter from her best friend, there were several pieces made with different colors and had a different color for each of them.  
When the outlets did not see that she forgotten something in the letter and that he only taken the paper. It said this:

Well, hello, how are you?  
I'm fine and I'm writing you to tell you that we are planning great things for you! But very great! I do not want to say you anything because I know that Emanuela will do, so I'm writing only that I love you (keep that in mind and do not die before it all happens) and I look forward to your return home because I want to talk to you about this thing, of what will happen and everything else...  
YES, EVERYTHING ELSE!  
Millie.

Do not kill me, please! Ok, I'm not a good writer, you know... I'm not good with these things, then I tell you that I have just mentioned the idea! It is the fault of Millie's thoughs that we are in this situation!  
I love you, remember it!  
Azzu.

HELLO FUNNYWOMAN!  
Yes, now you're my Funnywoman and I will call you forever like it... but also Vee!  
Have delegated to me what to tell you, but do not know where to start!  
It's not my habit to do not being able to write something because I make pages and pages of texts, but in this case do not really know how to write what you'll see... At two centimeters from you... When he sings Party By Myself or El Urgencia or Guzzle Guzzle!  
Did you understand?  
Please tell me that you're not faint! I NEED THAT "DYLVEE" COME TRUE! DO NOT DIE!  
Ok, see you at the concert.  
I love you,  
Jo/Emanuela.

She looked up slowly and looked at letter with wide eyes, then took again the letter and saw an orange ticket with the written, but again - and now for several reasons - not picked it up and stared again at her best friend.  
"I'm dreaming!" she just said.


	2. Ariel.

July 21, Vale and her best friend went with a train at the station in Rome, there would have made the call and met Millie and Emanuela, then they would take another train and were going to Milan. Although she had the tickets in her hands and had read for the twentieth time date, destination and arrival of the train, she could not believe thats he actually met her friends so far and above all she was going to the concert of Hollywood Undead, often secretly watched Azzurra read on her black kindle and wondered with some courage accepted it: she just did not like the type of music that Vale listen - of course, this was not as strong as metal or rock is, but it was similar - and she was sure she did not know even a song about them, what she should and should not say, but remained silent, and once again she thought to herself what would happen once they arrive in Milan.  
Her beloved Milan.  
She remembered the first time she saw. She was 8 years old, she was in the car with his aunt and who knows who else. They went to the hospital because the sister of her grandmother - she did not know her name - was sick, so she was in a small village in the south of Italy and then a second she went to a jungle of cars, shops and palaces. She was fascinated by so many things to do that it had laid that one day she would live in a place like this, or at least she would like to go for the holidays.  
She had not said anything since the beginning of the travel and probably they didn't talk because they were tired. They were awake during the night and they sent texts as "It's happening!" or "I will meet my husband!" as they liked to do when they like some new idol.  
They were playing with the fact to call them husbands, boyfriends or lovers and imagined they're living with them and when they were out and they were sad, it was enough to say "imagine if ..." and laugh about it.  
"Azzu..." she said, looking at her and smiled.  
She lifted her head, she was sure to have bothered by reading and sorry for that, but could not resist to call her.  
"I love you..." she whispered softly.  
Vale was not a sweet girl and those words came out of his mouth as she tell her every day, and when she saw her smile and said that she love her too, she turned to look again at the window, watching the large meadows and distant cities were too far from Rome, but already see all those new things were lifting the sadness and affliction.  
She is a bit like Rapulzen, maybe that's why she liked that cartoon, and also because there was a girl for the first time in her life came out of that cage and discovered the world was always compared, it is also excited for touch the grass under her feet or seeing a forest. Of course, Vale had traveled, but she was too small to remember the emotion or the slightest responsibility for those things. She remembered only some monuments of Rome, one of the many squares of Reggio Emilia and a children's park, also remembered Mantua and two cities in Puglia. Nothing more.  
Nevertheless those memories had faded, almost consumed over the years.  
When they arrived in Rome almost fell down with Millie and hugged her so strong, then also found Emanuela and hugged them along with a lot of jumps, seemed of little girls who went to meet One Direction and all of them shouting and crying, Azzurra resumed them with the phone and held back a laugh during their nonsense tales.  
In the evening they had already arrived in Milan and checked in at the B&B where they stayed for the night.  
Just only one hour at the beginning of the concert and they were lined up for three. The situation that had created was pretty funny because they discussed how to educate Azzurra to that.  
"Do you think that we should say to her about... HIM!" Millie said, looking at the other girl in the eye.  
"He is not in the band, there is no need to inform her!" said Ema.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"Yes, but if someone ask to her? I mean, just one hour and enter, then they make us wait another hour in there... However we are talking about Deuce!" Said Vale and just named that name and a couple of boys looked her badly. "So, this is what I'm talking about. Just named him and someone looks at you as you killed a cat! Imagine if I'm saing that I lik- "  
Vale stopped to talk when she heard the Millie's nudge on his arm. The two of them were very quiet on the "situation of Deuce", but some fans were exaggerating hating about that singer just because in the past had made mistakes. Anyone who makes mistakes, but it was one thing to look at his private life and one of them to look at the work he was doing. One thing was sure: Deuce's songs were good and certainly was underestimated due to this hate that people poured on him.  
"What happened to him?" asked again Azzurra.  
"I'll talk about it when we go out and... IF we go out alive from this concert!" said Millie "We risk being lynched if we speak of him here!"  
Azzurra nodded and gave them tickets, then took a backpack with water bottle and looked forward: the people murmured something and began to walk towards the entrance gate.  
Vale looked at every single person running inside the building where the concert was, shaking hands and legs with each step she took toward that place and she could almost see the bald head of the guard who kept count of tickets. She saw Millie go in, then Emanuela and finally Azzurra.  
She was left to give the ticket and the guard looked at her and she shook his hand towards the gentleman in front of her, smiled and went to her friends, that were waiting over the gate, then was hell because they looked at each other and began to run toward the stage where the concert would be, almost they crashed into people who had already taken possession of it, but did not mind because they were in the second center row. With all the mess that would be created later, they would certainly arrive in the front of it.  
There were no words to describe the happiness of Vale during that concert, she was just too happy to watching the perform and sing her favorite songs, cry during the sad - nearly all - and celebrate in the other: she had spent most of the time watching Johnny and Funnyman and had yelled at J-dog when she began to sing in front of them, then she calmed down during Sing and had completely lost his voice during Levitate.  
That song was to be the anthem to flirt.  
And when it was over, Vale watched the stage until all of the people were gone, did not know the exact reason of his movements, but stood there, with his hands resting on the iron barriers and watched the stage in silence, contemplating if that were true, if she really saw Charlie sings or Matt beats his drums... She would not even believe that she saw Hollywood Undead in front of her.  
She went out of the place, her hands hanging at her sides and listening to the voices of her friends casually talking to each other: Azzurra asked to them about the name of a song that she liked particularly, but Vale was not listening to her words and she only limited to look at a point on the floor and thinking about what had happened.  
She was left with a lump in her throat that she could not explain. For months she dreamed of this moment, and she thought it impossible, but now that she finally saw them she could not believe it and she just wanted to leave all the sadness that had accumulated in those days, she just wanted to tell her of the past or just a few week ago that it was stupid to think that nothing would come true.  
"Everything okay?" Ema asked.  
"Jo... I saw Dylan!" she replied, staring at one point.  
Always she called by her nickname or she always confused her with her cousin.  
"Yes, me too! You saw how he sang? Huh? I know what you think! "  
"I saw Funnyman... I saw Dylan..." repeated Vale.  
She goes back to the road that she did to go to the concert, but Azzurra stopped her by the arm almost immediately and told her to wait a moment. She asked to the girls if they knew anything about whether the fans wait to ask for autographs or pictures and they said that usually HU came out to meet fans and talk a bit with them, so she dragged her to a bench near a group of fans who had stayed and sat down.  
"And now we wait for this Funny or something and you take a photo with him, because I have decided it!" she said, smiling.  
"I remind you that tomorrow we have to get up at six for the train and it's already the two of night." said Vale, but sat down when Azzurra looked at her as she wanted to kill her.  
They waited half an hour before the boys come out of the dressing room and meet fans. Vale was the first to notice it: jumped up like a soldier and looked straight in front of them. Her eyes snapped from singer to singer up and brushed to see Dylan.  
Millie dragged her in front of Jorel, Danny, Matt and Charlie and Emanuela dragged her to George.  
She could not move and her friends helped her in expressing herself because she could only look into the eyes of the man in front of her and say a few letters without a sense.  
"Made her dream." Millie said, watching George.  
"What?" He replied. "Oh dear, Asia kills me if I starting to kiss also the fans!"  
They laughed and Emanuel shooked her head.  
"No, hug her and tell her that everything is all right!" she explained.  
"She will take years of therapy to accept this thing!" whispered Azzurra, but she was smart enough to say this in Italian so George could not understand.  
Vale found herself immersed in his arms and did not understand how, but hugged him so strong, she cried when George told her that and she tried to calm down and sobbed like a child. He did not know why she was crying, but did not mind and let herself be pampered for a few seconds from his idol.  
And when George wiped the tears and asked to smile moved over the other fans and Vale and her friends watched the band for some minutes, as if they had forgotten something.  
"Who is missing?" asked Emanuela.  
"We took pictures with Johnny, J-dog, Da Kurlzz, Charlie and Danny... We should go to F-No. I can not do it! Give me a tranquilizer!" Said Vale, pacing back and forth and giving a glance to the man in the back of the field. He laughed with the girls and signing autographs.  
Azzurra took her by the arm and dragged her without mercy toward that man, called him and then walked away leaving them alone.  
"Hello!"  
She looked at him and thought that almost everything you could stop spontaneously, like a stuck film just before the plot twist. What was happening? The muscles had atrophied and she could not move, could not help but looked at his eyes and she felt stupid because she knew that Dylan waited for his response, but did not move.  
"Shut your mouth or enter the flies!" he joked.  
They spent more seconds of silence.  
"Have you lost your voice? I have in front Ariel? "  
"I ..." he tried to say.  
Dylan took the paper on her hand, the one in which there were all the autographs and signed it without thinking twice, then smiled and started to reach out to other members of the group, but Vale called again with a an impulse of courage who does not know she had.  
He turned and looked at her again, the girl in front of him was smiling and tried to appear calm.  
"Can we take a picture together?" she asked again.  
"Of course." he replied.  
Vale asked to a fan to take a picture, because her friends watched from afar her battle to don't look like an idiot in front of the person that she had a litte - if little means unconditional - crush.  
When she broked the hug, Vale looked at him in his eyes, he was nicer than he looked and more high that night - to be honest.  
"Can I tell you something?" She asked. Dylan nodded. "You're the exception to my every rule. I mean, I'm 22 years I say to myself that I must not take certain vices, that I have to be respectful and more and more, but then I looked at you and boom, Vale does not care! "  
Dylan laughed as fuck and this made her smile.  
"Why do you say this?"  
"I drank in my life, but I never smoked!" she said, she was relaxing at last, and could hardly speak properly. "But... Try to ask me if I wanted to smoke with you!"  
"We're going to smoke in the dressing room?" he said.  
"Of course!" she replied. "I mean, do you realize that ?! You ruined my life!"  
They both laughed and Dylan took back the paper that she had in her hands.  
"Proud to have done it then!"  
"I could have been a good person! I do not know, an administrator or someone respectful... You know I wanted to work in finance?"  
"And instead you are here talking Funnyman... The man that is so far away about that job!" he said.  
She handed back the paper and Vale did not understand why he had folded twice.  
"Now I need to go!" said Dylan watching others guys waved him back. "I hope you'll do it! Bye!"  
Dylan made the gesture of calling him, but worth it knew not why... At least until the next day.


	3. Skype.

 

  
The next day the girls were returned to their homes, Azzurra and Vale were asleep in their rooms after eating a bite for dinner and the next day there were prepared to go to work: at the stroke of 2017 had decided to undertake the coexistence together and her best friend had mailed in the work that she did. Sure, it was not her dream to work as a cleaner of a 5-star hotel, but this allowed them to live and have their independence.  
She had remembered the days as if they had been of dreams that could not be forgotten and often thought about that singer that two minutes before be gone with the others guys made him the nod to call him. How was she going to call him if she had not the phone number it more? And above all that he would have thought Dylan's girlfriend, Anna?  
Vale shook her head and looked at the carriage full of towel and items to bring in the rooms, then step by step across the hall and knocked in the room before entering. As usual expected a room full of clutter and had to tidy up in just ten minutes, then she got up and walked out, finding Azzurra to look for something.  
"I'm so tired!" she said.  
"Soon we have a break, come on!" smiled Azzurra. "Listen, but we have to go to your parents tomorrow?"  
Usually passed from home every two or three days, just to see if everything was affixed and not do as those daughters who once had an independence they forget their parents. However, she shook her head and sent the appointment the next day because she needed to go out on their own and maybe eat a pizza together.  
"Azzu!" she called her before resuming work. She turned. "I have to tell you something!"  
"I know! You met Dylan!" she bursts out laughing.  
She had awakened that morning and had said repeatedly that phrase because she could not believe such a thing, could not believe those pictures where embraced those guys so tall and muscular, and could not believe or remember what it had been ridiculous and embarrassed in front of them. She had wondered that it was normal be processed by the fallen to the ground or anything like that.  
When they returned to home, she took a long shower and put on something comfortable to lounge around on the sofa, in the morning she had decided to take a walk with Azzurra, but now that fatigue had taken hold of her body she could not move a finger without feeling sore muscles.  
Azzurra was watching her favorite TV show on the computer, in the living room she felt only the sound of the voices of the characters talk to each other and sometimes her comments or in some cases death threats against the bad guys in the scene.  
"Listen Azzu..." Vale said as she ate a sandwich. "I use that picture in the kitchen and put the paper with autographs. For you all right?"  
She turned a moment to look at her and smiled.  
"I think it's small!"  
Vale shrugged and went to get that picture of which she spoke, she went into her room and among the mess that was, took the paper that well she had placed on the furniture.  
Her room was the furthest thing from the order or sobriety. It is thought that at age 22 she could give a stop to the passion for music and think about things that made her more responsible, but she was not really agree with this thing, for which she had created in her a kind of barrier, where half she was destined to work and to the management of the house and the other half was devoted to music, to the drawings and relatives decorated with posters and various written.  
Next to her laptop had two especially posters, contrasting so to say why the two band hated each other in the same way Metallica hated Megadeth.  
According to opinions of silly fans, she being a fan of Hollywood Undead you could not be one of Deuce, but she did not care and when she had availability bought the merchandising of both without grumbling. Nevertheless, not only in music it was her passion, one of the most recent was soccer, specifically the Atletico Madrid and in fact even had a poster of what, indeed of her favorite player, Antoine Griezmann. But you could see it only if you opened the closet.  
She had posters everywhere.  
She returned from her best friend and saw that she was preparing dinner, without thinking unfolded the paper with autographs and watched encampments. She had not yet had time to look carefully at that sheet and that a little bit saddened.  
"But... Tell me I'm not dreaming!" she snapped suddenly, bringing the paper to the face, as if it could change something.  
"Hmm?" replied Azzurra and turned around, then she puts the knife and went after her.  
"This!"  
That is pointed on the sheet, close to Dylan's signing were two written with two different pens: one was his signature and the other was his Skype contact with a "Call me" written beside and half sketch of emoticons with the kiss.  
Azzurra turned to her and then back to the paper but when she tried to say something her friend was already back in the kitchen with her laptop.  
"Well, stop for a while!" she said. "I think, he wants to do some videoche like chatroulette style... If you know what I mean!"  
Vale laughed suddenly.  
"Honey, we're talking about Funnyman! If he had wanted to ask ... I mean, there was not even need to ask! But anyway if he wanted something he would go Anna! And trust me, I do not think that he needs me! "  
Azzurra snorted and looked at her again.  
"Trust Azzurra! I just want to know what he wants. I'm curious abou why I'm the chosen... Or maybe he does it with all! I do not know, I just want to understand! Do not ruin the happiness I feel now!" she said.  
She turned on the computer and saw her background. Her photos with Tom Felton, then went on skype and found that name.


	4. Now you see my life.

 

She wrote the name of Dylan's account on the search of Skype and waited a few seconds, Azzurra was continuing to cut the carrots for dinner, but the trepidation that Vale had was all too much to be able to contain: her hands drummed on the computer and hoping to be able to calm the stomach pain that she felt as she waited for the name to appear.  
She looked at Azzu and just took the computer and moved in her bedroom without a word, had just sent a request for a video call from an alleged account that pretending to be Dylan and now waiting for the response that was late in coming. She sat up in bed with computer on her legs and looked her side, then put the headphones in your ears and in that same moment appeared the video call request accepted.  
Fear for text that appared on it she almost screamed and she had the instinct to take it and write a text to Jo. She remained a fix what she had written for few seconds, with the fear of sending it or not, but when appeared the written and the song of call, Vale changed her mind, and all fixed gate the name light up waiting for an answer: the most exposed her brain when she clicked on acceptance and saw the charge due panes.  
She tried to calm down and having to deal quickly, but saw the man - the other side of the world - shirtless and with a cigarette in his hand. He sent her definitely in crisis and her eyes and mouth were wide open, in waiting for an answer for something to say, but without it really.  
"Good morning to you too!" He said smiling, then pull from cigarette and look at her. "You're the girl that I've ruined the life! I remember you, especially because you have the same expression now!"  
Vale notiched that Dylan was probably in his living room and in front of him was a window because his face was perfectly lit from the morning light, in the background there were no details noises, there was a voice male that he talked to someone else and that she could not understand who it was.  
Immediately after she saw that his hair was terribly messy and kidnapped by a calculation of the hours she could understand that was firts afternoon she noticed that he just woke up. This made her smiling, but continued to be incredulous at what she saw.  
"Why me?" Only she managed to say.  
Dylan's hand run through his hair and stubbed out his cigarette, then he looked through shield and smiled again. On the other side the girl did not believe he could ever get used to a similar smile, it fact that he was already fantasizing about he could have a kind of friendship based on this chats.  
Perhaps Azzurra was right and rumors also, he was alone a womanizer that just flirting with her like all, but on the other hand could not not hope, not with him. Nevertheless the only thing that she understood from her life was that the illusion is the thing more terrible in the world and if she did it with Dylan then he should say goodbye to the love also the ban. How you could listen again his voice after so many thoughts and illusions?  
Yes, sure, it was running too much with the imagination, but could not make a less.  
"Because I liked our conversation," he said, but it looked like he was hiding something he did not want to say.  
"As someone had never said those thing at you!" she said, not because she was so bad in the reply. She would accept with pleasure, with really pleasure that friendship, but could not think about bad intentions.  
She thought about all girls so perfect, among so many beautiful women, had chosen and this made her sad so much and made her feel so useless. Raised had to look besides the computer, at the mirror opposite the bed and saw her round face that represented her kgs more. She felt as a whale because she imagined it, she kwen that she could not look at him. For even a simple friendship. So All the thoughts that she made two minutes ago had passed away in one second, and so immediately that she started to feel pain and looked down on her phone to not look at him.  
"Honestly, no!" He snapped. "Everyone I met has always said to me something about guys, no one thinks of us like people. And if they do, They always have bad intentions. Try to understand what I mean!"  
Vale did not answer and fixed the screen of the phone.  
"I mean, most girls want to flirt, but you... What happens?"  
"Nothing, it's all right!" She said. The truth is that she was dying inside for what she was thinking.  
Right now she felt the smell of the dinner, but her only intent was to want to vomit. She thought this was the right way to lose weight and was also thinking of models and actresses like Angeline Jolie or - much closer to him - Crystal Mcchail. She thought that being so damn skinny was perfect and that the bones were a body decoration. Insane thoughts, she knew well, but she had never tried to do it and certainly did not want.  
She raised her eyes back on Dylan, hoping that her eyes resulted not too shiny, then smiled. A fake smile, but she knew all too well to hide her feelings.  
"It just seems surreal all this, here!" she finally said.  
"Well, for me too! I never gave my account to someone that not even know..." he whispered. "If we exclude the phone numbers given to the strippers!"  
"You're an asshole, Dilly!" Burst out laughing Vale. "Shit and Anna? I mean, I do not think she is so happy about that!"  
At the same moment Vale saw someone pass behind him with the stuff in his hands, probably lunch, he had the strange feeling to know this man, but did not say anything until Dylan did not stop to talk to him. He started saying how good it was the smell of freshly-made steak, but then turned back to the computer screen and looked at the girl in front of her.  
"Matt has cooked today." He said, avoiding the question. "And soon I have to go to lunch..."  
"And I have to go to dinner. This thing of the time zone will not accept never!" She smiled. "I'm always shocked to talk to my friends in California because they are like "hey, good morning" and I'm "Hello, good night."."  
Vale heard the laughter of Matt and soon after she saw him check the angle of the Skype window, waved, but said nothing as he said nothing the curly: the girl did not understand well his behavior, but looked at her then Dylan and looked back at her. He shrugged and disappeared from view.  
"What do you say behind your back? On the wall?" He said.  
Vale looked back, as it were written that appeared suddenly, then moved the computer to be seen and to show him the best written.  
"That's what Johnny told me months ago .. That man helped me and help me as ever and did not even know..." she whispered and then turned to concern him.  
He had taken a cigarette and watching her in silence.  
"Johnny? You mean George?" He asked and Vale nodded. "You want to tell him about?"  
Vale jumped at that and shook her head. She is also shocked to imagine the embarrassment of the scene. Then, as soon as she smiled, she stared at him without saying anything, with messy hair on the face.  
Why her ?!  
"I wrote it by myself, I painted it with the clear light blue paint and then made the edges of a deep black so that it could fight." she said, smiling. "Actually it's not even all the comments... But I wanted to write only "you can do everything you want" because otherwise Azzurra would have killed me!"  
"Azzurra?" He asked curiously. "Your... girlfriend?"  
"Oh no, why everyone sooner or later ask themselves this?!" That said, more to herself than to him, laughing. "She is my best friend, we live together... Until one of two do not kill each other!"  
Now another laugh, different from that of Matt, appeared too close to his computer, and right after the computer was shot and popped Jorel's face staring at the screen, seemed a bit surprised to find Vale, but he said nothing, even because he did not have time to open his mouth that Dylan had reported the normality of the video call.  
"The stop sprout like rabbits! God, I have a weak heart and it seems that my favorite band is all in that room!" snapped Vale.  
"Thank you," they answered in unison.  
"If George appeared now, I would close the call!"  
"No, he's with Ava and Asia today! Are on the beach enjoying the beautiful day... Not like Mr. Cook and Mr. I do not want to go out because I'm tired!" He replied Dylan chuckling.  
Vale laughed and immediately looked at Matt check the angle of the video call and practically push away Dylan from his chair. Now there was only the curly in the frame and was not ready to talk with him.  
"Of course, not to listen him-"  
"Whatever he says is false!" snapped Dylan, and soon after he also came up with Jorel.  
"-The truth is that he got up ten minutes ago and is starving since last night because he was so hight!" Matt explained. "Then I modestly a good cook-Now that I think about it, who are you and what's your name?"  
"Finally someone asks me that!" she said, looking up at the sky and smiling. "I'm Valentina, call Vee or I'll break your legs and..."  
Vale thought much about these words, did not mean to be a fan, but it was not even a friend of Dylan, then took a breath and hoped to star opting for the right choice.  
"I'm one of Dylan acquaintance!"  
"Ok, just that he never talked about you." said Jorel and looked at Dylan. He seemed quiet. "I am-"  
"Jorel Decker, I know!" She interrupted him. "And you, Matt Busek... You forgot the part of "my favorite band"?!"  
It was not long after that Vale closed the call and turned off the computer, she could not believe what had just happened so stood staring at the ceiling and look for a response that she found. The only thing she was going through her mind was to scream to the world that she had just talked to Matt, Jorel and especially with Dylan, so she took the phone and dialed the number of Jo, but canceled it on the first ring.  
No, that would be his dirty little secret.


	5. Call and answer.

 

-You are free?  
-... I'm with family, please, save me!  
-Video call?  
-Give me a second to go to bedroom and I'll call you!  
It was always like this each other, one called and the other answered, ended up talking for hours with nonsense or make speeches that would deserve an Oscar for literature, they spoke of life they have and certainly the diversity of this: for he was everything easy, did not wake up at five in the morning and going to clean dirty toilets of a hotel across town, but on the other hand, she could not understand how he could endure the hectic pace of Dylan as told to spend whole nights doing concerts or travel to various events. Definitely both had two different ways of dealing with the situation, they were two different ways of getting tired and the man on the other side of the world had said it would sell anything to keep himself on the couch one evening without thinking already about what he would have to do the next day.  
Of course, Dylan Alvarez will be allowed the luxury of working so hard and then can make the holidays around the world - something that Vale could not afford even after ten Christmas' - but this had nothing to do with their speeches. He had learned not to talk about these things, not to mention travel and about the wish of Vale would to do because every time she was saddened, and one of those times, crying.  
He knew for sure that the excuse of dust in the eye was the most false of all time and on the other hand it had stopped asking about Anna because she received the same reaction. Of course, she didn't see him cry - she would kill herself rather than see him and because of her indeed - but the situation was similar, and they avoided the more frequent topic than might think.  
That evening she was with her family and with her cousin, she did not remember what event they were celebrating because it was rare to find in the evening and have dinner together, and she did not even remember, perhaps, but certainly that noise and that was not meant to be together and she had taken the opportunity to call Dylan as if it were a godsend.  
She opened Skype, called Dylan and waited: it was lying on the bed with only her back and after she had smiled at his look. He, too, was lying on the bed, had just woken up and had the means face buried in the pillow.  
"Good morning, Funny" said Vale and took a screenshot of the call. She had a dedicated album in her phone and was protected by a password.  
In those months she had been afraid that if anyone found out of their friendship, would end badly. She not exactly knows how, but certainly bad.  
"Good day to you, my Funnywoman .. Am I wrong or you told me that they called you so?!" he said with a sleepy voice. Vale blushed and nodded. "You never said why..."  
"If anything, we meet again, we get drunk up as fuck and then I will confess everything, so then the next day you will not remember anything!" she said, laughing.  
"You're a bitch! And anyway why I have to come?" he said and yawned, but this was interrupted by laughter. "I could do it on you, do not doubt me! I know what I can do!"  
Vale dropped the phone on the bed and put his hands over her face as she turned red, sat up while in the background heard the laughter of that idiot friend who had: she knew him to do that kind of jokes because then he liked to see red as a pepper, but on the other hand could not take off from the mind all those times that Vale had wanted to take him to bed.  
Every time she woke up with big eyes and then she crouched under the blankets like a turtle in its shell.  
Vale picked up the phone and showed up, not like two minutes before because now she had an hand on his face, and Dylan could not stop smiling at her and tell her how much fun that situation, then slowly she resumed the use of the word and tried to stop those that the thoughts whirling through his mind whirled.  
"You know..." she said, embarrassed. "These talks are not for me! And I do not want to talk with you especially!"  
"You do not want to trust my skills!" he snapped. "If you you trusted, we face them normally!"  
"I'd like to know what you dreamed to have these things in mind at... What time is it? They will be seven in the morning!" she snapped.  
"Better you do not know that I dreamed, Vee! You better try it directly!" whisper.  
The door behind her opened and Vale turned to look almost with fear, her cousin had entered the room moaning and did not ask if the other was committed. Simply she had started talking and she was lying on the bed as if it were from a psychoanalyst and Vale was her doctor.  
"Who is she? What is she saying?" Dylan said.  
Vale looked at him and burst into laughter when Virginia almost startled to hear that voice and not see anyone in the room, then Vale looked again the phone and explained that she was only her cousin talking about a reprimand she did not deserve.  
"Her name is Virginia!" said Vale.  
At the same moment she looked in the camera as if those two were talking about the strange language of the world and remained silent to observe the man who now was going around with a black shirt and pajamas. She had left the phone on the table to take the milk and cereals - those rainbow because he was a serious person - and then had laid against the bottle to be able to see again.  
"She understand me?" He said, "I see puzzled!"  
"No, she do not know English... But I can translate something if you want!"  
"Tell her I am your-" Dylan said, but was interrupted.  
"But he's not that you have as your phone wallpaper?" suddenly Virginia. Vale nodded. "I do not believe it!"  
"What is she saying?"  
Vale laughed again, but this time for the comments of her cousin in a couple of months ago she was doing with, before their friendship.  
"She saying what I think of you... Things that it is better not to hear!"  
Dylan's face into a smile, one of those who said that he knew what she thought of him even if she never said it to him, then looked at her for a moment and started to eat as if nothing happened.  
"Today we have to go to Jordon home!" he said, "So we can not hear us tonight... Or tomorrow... I mean, I can not give you a good morning when you go to work!"  
Vale looked up to the sky, there was still a bit wrong about the unexpected, had now become a habit to make a short video call when she swear for the job - he was always asking to seen while she changing, but Vale the only showed the third finger - and then ask him if she was all right as if a suit it was the most comfortable and sexy as ever. He was telling yes to her.  
"Ok, we feel in the evening? I do not think I quit!" whisper.  
Her words were false even to herself, the fact was that she was exaggerating in all and had to stop to have date only for a time to talk through a computer. It would be worth it?  
She had also started to have eye problems from too much strain caused by the screen, but could not resist the desire to see him and talk because it made her laugh to tears and those tears were certainly not as bad as those who often hunted when she was alone.  
He was Funnyman, instill she only knew that and what it showed to the cameras. She loved his behavior, but now that she knew him a bit more better and she was losing her head and did not know how to get out and especially if she would do: she would to have the courage to curse the day when she added him on Skype, but could not to do it. Perhaps it was the second best day of her life. The first was the birth of her niece.  
"I had a commitment so tomorrow morning..." Dylan said, looking at her.  
Vale looked down at her hands and said nothing.  
"So yeah, I'm not going to go out with that girl."  
Vale smiled and looked at him with one eye, Dylan cleared the table and said nothing.  
"Dylan..." she whispered softly.  
"Hey, tell me."  
"I think I feel something for you..." she said, but in Italian.  
"What?" he asked, obviously puzzled.  
"I love you..."  
"Me too."


	6. Love yourself.

  
It had been two months since the concert was held, and for Vale was never over the wave of happiness that was dragged behind because those six idiots were not ever gone out of her life. Often she spoke with them when Dylan was distracted or had to do anything, she even saw the recording studio and he secretly showed her that Johnny played guitar and sang a song of The Beatles to Asia.  
She had also known her a little, she talked with her during a barbecue in a video call of a few minutes and she had asked her if he wanted to join the party, too bad she was on the other side of the world.  
Vale was happy to be part of a friendship and a family so strong, but she felt a bit as a newcomer who did not know what to say or what to do, like who did not feel at ease because they did not know what arguments to establish . In fact, often unable to speak freely only with Dylan and Matt, as she knew them and they had a lot more often talked about than others.  
Despite all that day she was coming to an end and that meant that Vale had a kind of evening rendezvous with Dylan. Azzurra always said that the two of them were like a pair of distance love, but her friend silenced saying they were just two friends and that still had something like 8 years difference and this was not something to be underestimated.  
"Love has no age, my darling!" she said Azzurra and wore makeup in front of the mirror in her room.  
"I do not think he wants me anyway..." she whispered Vale. Azzurra looked at her for a second. "Yes, ok, do not look at me like that! You have heard us talk and laugh often, you hear even his jokes, but Azzurra..."  
"I know what you think of yourself!" she snapped puffing. "You are much more than you think..."  
Vale came out of her room without saying a word and went into her tired collapsing on the bed, that evening would be left alone in the house because she did not really want to go out or perhaps because of them had established a kind of habit that "forced them" to call in the morning and/or evening to speak. She had often heard him to say that organized everything taking care of when he would have been called, and even more often said he wanted a friend like her, but there in America.  
A friend, not a girlfriend.  
Vale sighed staring at the ceiling, she felt a pain in my chest like when you hold the feelings too intense to establish itself not to get them out. She did not want to cry, but already felt her eyes with tears and her lips trembled: she would never be enough for a man like him, and she knew every time you reflected.  
She was not perfect like the gorgeous girls of California, was not skinny, had not blue eyes and blond hair, his legs were not straight like those of a model, her hips were full of stretch marks, had glasses and had to put the braces: the only thing that she considered were beautiful eyes, because brown and intense and so great that can fall into it. The rest was nothing.  
These situations led only to one thing, one thing no one know anyone, and who knew that the thought had passed that stage, but it was not true.  
Heard Azzurra go out and greeted her screaming a loud "Bye", then she took his bandanna and wrapped the wrist.  
When Dylan called, she looked at the pictures on Google, it was still down in the dumps, and every now and then a tear down, but she accepted the video call even though she hated being seen in that situation: she hated feeling weak and was hoping that Dylan raised the spirits as he was always capable of doing.  
"Good evening, Vee!" she heard a woman's voice, but did not understand who he was. It certainly was not Asia.  
Vale looked at the screen and saw a girl with long straight hair, dark eyes and a smile that rivals. She waved and soon after had settled the shirt, as if to look your best in front of her.  
Vale looked surprised by that girl and watched without saying anything, a bit scared of what she might have said, then settled back in her chair and waved her too. If before she was sad to those thoughts that swirled in her head, she was now virtually destroyed in the sight of that girl so beautiful.  
"Good morning... Who are you?" Vale said, in a low, trembling voice. Again her eyes were bright, but lowered them not to get noticed.  
"Camille, my pleasure! Dylan said exact those words "Sign in to Skype and call my-"..." she tried to say, but was interrupted.  
"Here I am!"  
Dylan's voice made her smile for a few seconds, but it did not last for long. He looked just look to see it in her face, saw that he was moving and had gone to the room. He not seems to be in his house and the voices she heard coming from the rooms could say that there were at least a dozen people in that house. When he closed the door of that room she could hear the silence and Dylan looked at her for a moment before talking to her .  
"Good morning, Vee. How are you?" he asked and smiled.  
"I am fine and you?" she whispered as she was distracted watching her own hands. She sought in every way to restrain herself, though it was hard.  
"Fine..." he said and looked at her. "Why do not you look at me?"  
"Why do not I want you to see me like that." whisper. "I do not want to-"  
Vale looked up and saw the man's face in front of her, with great courage let off a tear, then wiped it and put her face on her hand. Dylan still looked for a few seconds, but she could not hold back more tears coming down quickly, so was distracted by continuing to look at the photos that before was looking for.  
"Hey..." he whispered. "What happens?"  
"Nothing... Just my establishment... It's just that sometimes I'm scared to get sick seriously for these things!"  
"You want to talk?" he asked quietly, but she did not answer. "I did something?" he asked, his voice was calm and slow. It was not the usual one with which he spoke normally.  
"No..." she said, trembling, maybe a part of her was lying with that answer, but said nothing.  
"Then why are you weeping... What happened?" He asked again that tone.  
"Nothing... It will pass, Dylan. Now let's talk about something else." she said, as she looked at photos of Anna. She was perfect in her eyes.  
"Tell me, worry me so!" he said, now his tone was firm, but still nice.  
"I..." she took a breath and looked at him. "Only a few times I have problems with my body and I go through the mind thoughts that make me think about anorexia as just a means to lose weight... And when that happens..."  
Vale looked at him and saw his worried look darken even more, saw him pass around a hand over his face, puzzled, then saw him fix her, but this time his eyes were serious and angry. She already knew what was going to say and knew what she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid, nevertheless she felt obliged to tell him because he was her closest friend and had shared too much in those months not to tell him the bad sides of her character.  
"And when that happens..." she repeated, sobbing "... I can not control myself because I'm angry at myself, because I hate to cry and I do bad things to myself."  
Vale took the bandanna off her wrist and showed him two small bruises between the wrists and arm. They were in the shape of a bite, small enough to seem like common bruises.  
"Please, do not scream..." she finally said.  
"I do not know now if I want to hug you or..." he whispered, with a preposterous apparent calm, but she does not answer. "You're an idiot to do these things, you do not deserve that and probably you can not see what a beautiful nature you have! You are much more than you think, but I know people like you, I bet you're always looking at how are the others and never think to yourself! You are the one who encourages others, but do not do it with yourself. You are always happy and console others when in fact you're crying!"  
Vale stood looking down at her hands, tears fell from her eyes without control and did not see the man in front of her because she knew how it was his eyes: it was like all those of her friends. Disappointed, sad, sorried...  
"I would think what the fuck do you think when you do that!" he snapped, and this time his voice was a little higher than usual. "Do you ever think about how many people would like to be in your situation? God, there are billions of sick people out there who would like to have your health and you think what? What gives you so much trouble you? Not to mention the fact that you doing so bad, does not solve anything with those bruises and I do not even know how you do it-"  
"You're right, Dylan. I know everything you're telling me, I know! But I'm not feel great and not enough to..." she whispered and does not finish. She hoped that the fact that one was watching were a response to the end of it.  
"Not enough for what?" he asked, he felt what was pissed off by the situation, but Vale unanswered. "You must feel enough for yourself and stop and, I swear, Valentina if somehow I find that you have started vomiting, or who continue to hurt yourself, I come to you and you scream in your face all these things until it hurts the head!"  
"Then tomorrow I start to vomit as fuck, at least I can see you!" she said with a smile.  
"So I'll see you anyway!" he whispered, "In any case, stop thinking these things, you are a beautiful girl and does not deserve it!"  
"T-thanks..." she whispered those words because now turned red. "I'm beautiful, but not perfect! But anyway I appreciate your compliment, that is... is more important than you think!"  
"You are a living pepper now!" he said and smiled. "And it is normal that it is important for you! Funnyman has just told you that you are beautiful!"  
"But promise me that one day we will meet again..." she whispered softly, and looked him straight in the eye.  
"As soon as the tour ends and events will come, I promise!" He answered. "You promise me that you'll stop with that stuff and with those thoughts..."  
"Okay... I promise."  
Vale took a minute to close all the tabs she had open, and lent herself to only look at the man on the other side of the screen. Behind him had family photos including some he had seen on the internet.  
"Who... Who was that girl?" She asked, was afraid of the answer, but she needed it.  
"My sister, I am to her house and until recently I was playing with Luca, that child exhausts me!"  
Vale smiled at that answer and imagined the little play with his uncle in the same way she was playing with her niece Rebecca, then a question flashed through his mind: why Camille knew her name?  
"They know me?" churches.  
"Yes, Camille wants to meet you!"  
"Why do you speak to them about me? I'm not so interesting!" She said, embarrassed by the fact that he spoke of her to his family.  
"Because you are my Funnywoman!"


	7. Jeously.

  
After the outburst of Dylan, Vale had taken a drastic decision about her life, had changed her mind about everything and had avoided in every way to get hurt, although some times it happened: all her friends were a bit 'scared by this new Vale, but also happy that her comments and her concerns were gone in a flash. They had begun to suspect that there was someone behind her, something had happened that once again had not told them, but they could not get away from a spider hole, and even if they would not be able to understand as the kind of music that she listened it was not widely known by her side. Surely they would understand the importance of being a friend of an idol, but certainly not one hundred for sure.  
They did not know anything about Dylan. None of the fans really knew and more than once she had to bite his tongue not to speak because of some comments Millie and Jo, she still wanted to keep the dark about her friends. Of course, it was wrong, was not to do this little wrong, but did not want to be in the situation of being seen "differently" to this: she did not want to be compared to "a friend of..." or stop making those no sense comments because of suggestion that it might have sprung out.  
That morning she woke later, it was Saturday and it was his day off, which meant free ride, long video, food and Netflix: she idled all day were it not for a date with her best friend. Had organized that day the week before and could not really say no, indeed not seen him in over a month so it was mandatory to go see him.  
She was dressed in blue tight jeans and a black tank top sport, she had made a ponytail top cheerleader and had called Dylan as she walked down the street to the bar where they would meet. She hoped that soon would take us too, but that hope vanished when she remembered that the boys had told him she lacked a bit 'of time at the end of the tour, and that consequently Dylan was busy with his work.  
"Good evening, sleepyhead!" she said.  
She had a huge smile and walked secure the phone to your ear, did not see him and he could not see her, but now they could already know the habits of each other. It was now six in the afternoon, and he was still asleep because the previous night he had a concert and did not know what time it was went back to home.  
"If you wake up, I bring you breakfast in bed!"  
"Then I wake up right away, but then you stay here?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. "I swear that I do nothing!"  
Vale laughed and Dylan did same, then when there was silence, she felt only the thinking of breath on the other side of the phone, the kind that you make in waking sleep, and she was listening to him for a couple of seconds, imagining - as every morning since i had met him - he was at her side and she was asleep, she could stroke his hair slowly and as well as cheeks.  
Not her would have thought, she would never have said those thoughts that were getting into in her head and prevented her from concentrating all day or when I dreamed in embarrassing situations. She often wondered how bravely she would have looked back in his face or how bravely they would be in the same room, often wondered if it was the same for him because she could not figure out if those jokes were just a way to tease or a real their message.  
"I wish..." he replied. "I would like bearing breakfast, open the window and jumped out of bed because it's late!"  
"Five minutes, Mom!" he grumbled. "Put the camera, I want to see you!"  
Vale executed orders and she could see the man on the other side, practically sat on the bed in his boxers and seemed intent to smoke a joint, was watching his every move without bursting into a laugh of embarrassment, because she had seen him costume in a photo that was saved on the phone time ago, but his boxers were much more adherent and Jo and her cousin knew more than anyone else how perverse her mind is. In fact she made a screenshot.  
"And so it was that Dylan fell asleep again!" Vale whispered.  
"I'm used to, darling!"  
"But I have to go, my friend is coming and we are out for a while '!" she said looking up on Stefano and smiling.  
"Which friend?" He asked curious, his eyes staring at the his screen computer.  
"I'll explain when I get home. See you later, Boo!"  
Dylan watched the call after close and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, and will end up smoking, he thought to the fact that he wanted to speak more lengthen that day with her, since both were free for two days in a row, but again he did not dare to tell him what was going on: he hated freeze well. He could say any bullshit with much more ease than to say that was going through his mind at that particular time, by the way a part of fighting with each other to understand if it were so right to be annoyed by her attitude.  
He could talk to her about this date the day before, but she did not, and in his head were passing thoughts about this mysterious friend appeared so suddenly.  
He closed his eyes and put on above the arm, trying to calm down and think rationally about what had happened: he knew only three or perhaps four months, they spoke every day and grew fond of the strange of Vale. Nevertheless he felt did not know her at all, to be able to only a part of her life and that once released, when the call is closed, they went into a kind of parallel world where everything was different.  
When Vale came home was now time for lunch, so cooked something with Azzurra - like every day was suspicious about why hop up and smiled like a child - and then immediately turned on the phone: before sending the video call, she decided to put on headphones and send a photo of her and Stefano waving.  
Stephen hugged her and bit her cheek amicably, she smiled and waved at the screen.  
"Hello, Stefano and I say hi to you!" she said, when she saw him. He was writing something on a sheet, but she could not see anything from her perspective.  
"I noticed!" he said in a serious tone.  
"What's happen?"  
Vale looked at him closely and saw that he had stopped writing, then had started to look for something on the computer. His eyes darted from corner to corner, did not understand what he was doing, it was impossible to know, but it felt like it was something that required special attention.  
"I do not want to go out with him." He blurted seriously, then put his hand over his face. He was watching her with a seriousness comparable only to the day before.  
"Why? He is my best friend!" she said, fidgeting. "You do not even know!"  
"Not so much if he hugs you like that!"  
Vale looked up to the sky and began to see the pictures that had just sent, did not seem so intimate an embrace or at least it was, but in a different way he thought it was just a hug given for six years of friendship and too many bad things past together, then those bites were all over their meaning. Simply they loved both horror and zombies in particular.  
"He looks at you as he wants to bring just in bed!" he added.  
She stood up straight off and went into the bedroom and slammed the door. She dropped the phone on the bed, having put the headphones to the side. Dylan pissed snorted and muttered something that Vale did not understand.  
"Explain to me why the fuck do you do so now?"  
She felt that Dylan took a cigarette and puffing again, while Vale walked up and down to the room with clenched fists on her hips.  
"Are you asking me too?" He snapped, "You should know! Noticed how we started to discuss!"  
"What? Really? You're nothing to tell me what to do or not do! No one stops me, for too long they did it!" She said, thinking of her past. Right now she wanted to be as bad as to have those bruises for days, but the damn promise prevented him and certainly she was not the girl who broke promises.  
"You're a bitch!"  
"Thanks, I know!" she snapped, then picked up the phone to be seen. "Now I can quit?"  
"No"  
"Why? Answer me." she asked staring serious.  
Few things made her angry in this way and he had taken it in full.  
"I really..." he tried to say, but once again his words stopped him in the throat. He smiled slowly, then raised his eyes again to screen. "I've just booked a flight, next week for we two!"  
Vale was silent, shocked by her response and looked at him with puzzled eyes and mouth just opened.  
-For us?, she thought staring at him.  
"I'll be there for a bit ', then we will go to Spain and - if you want - you will be with me in America." he whispered softly. "Because when I saw to you I knew all. You'll ruin my life, Vee!"  
"Me?" she managed to bring out only those words and looked at him nodding. "This time you've gone too to smoke, Dilly!"  
"I'm not kidding, just waiting for three days and I will show you the tickets!" he said. "Next week is up to you and you should check your Instagram, there are too many things that led me to Azzurra! She was to tell me everything!"  
"Azzurra?"  
He nodded again and laughed when he saw her pass around a hand over his face and scream something that would never understand, something in Italian that he could not understand even with an interpreter close, then answered all her questions that came from her mouth like a speeding train while he was thinking only one thing: only seven days and would have embraced. Only seven.  
"George said he wants a picture of us!" Finally he whispered.  
"We will do it to him!" she answered. "I thought one thing now... We remain on call until you go to sleep? I need to talk about this! I do not believe it and I can not!"  
"Believe it when I open the door and embrace you stronger!" he said.  
Vale blushed furiously and put her pillow in her face to cover herself, then she lays down on her stomach with drawing book in front of her: went hours without saying anything, just doing something together although it was not together, for then end up talking of Spain for another hour, doing a thousand projects and places to visit.  
There was slowly getting dark, and to her was the afternoon.  
In seven days would be the same thing and that face that had now seen asleep on the other side of the screen, would be close to her. Maybe she was running too, but those words had given the coup de grace.  
"Good night, Boo!" she whispered, passing a finger on the screen, where there was his face.


	8. Stop it.

In those weeks she heard Vale talking with a young child, she did not know who he was, but more than once he had seen the background of her phone where there were Dylan - that knew quite well - and a child like him, so much so that at first glance thought it was his son. She did not want to intrude in their relationship and incidentally fell that Vale was not ready to be a mother, in spite of everything, however, she was made a few questions and looking on the internet found out that he had no children, but a grandson who treated him as such.  
That day had said that Vale would have been out for the stuff that had to settle with her family, had not entered into details, she only put the scarf - was almost in November - and was out with the car keys that used together. Vale was left half-asleep on the bed and told her to get up early because then they would have had guests at home, she said something that Azzu did not understand, but then ruffled her hair and left permanently from home, leaving a note on the fridge of what was to do.  
She arrived at destination parked in a place that could remember - between the shop of shoes and accessories - and entered in the airport of Brindisi, where she was to meet Dylan. All this would have been a surprise for Vale because she thought had still three days to meet him.  
Vale was still lying in her bed, with his eyes closed, had just opened them to get on Skype and call Dylan, of which no answer was received, so she decided to get up moaning some threat to the man on the other side of the world. She put the phone on the kitchen table, it was practically winter she went around with shorts and shirt to mid-thigh, the sight of others you could only see the jersey and socks up to her knees, but she did not care.  
She made coffee in behind and started the music on her phone, as usual start on Hollywood Undead, the first song began was Mother Murder, then Guzzle Guzzle and jumped because she loved it so much, thought the best because the voice Dylan and Jorel were exactly alike.  
She began to sing it right after.  
"I came home!" said and screaming Azzurra.  
That is waved before starting to sing, then she picked up the packet of biscuits and the phone and returned to her room without looking at the entrance: she had to place the pile of stuff that was around - it meant making a ball and put them on the chair - and soon after arranging the bed, both could make them quickly and before the end of the song also managed to change clothes and watch the phone, there was a message sent a few hours earlier by Dylan:  
-I hope you're also wake up now!  
She replied:  
-Yes, alarm clock and I'm singing like an idiot. I'm not sure you'd hear me!  
She took the last drawings, but suddenly stopped and looked at a point in front of you: between her and Azzu there had never been the kind of friendship made of hugs or anything too "intimate", for their friendship was listen to each other and not say every two seconds that loves each other.  
It was rare that they embraced for a long time and so closely, in fact, was now a moment surprised to find herself embraced by the shoulders and her face on her shoulder, it was rare that hold her that way because between them there had never been anything like it . Maybe it was just a bad time and she wanted someone to be able to embrace or perhaps she felt especially alone, the fact is that Vale smiled and continued to watch the front sketches of her, then put pause the music, she knew she did not like much that kind  
"Who told you that I would not hear?" he said.  
Vale looked back up to see if the phone was playing the call or something, but saw nothing and still his voice was too close to her ear, looked down at the hands that now gripped her hips and noticed tattoos he knew all too well, then turned the jet and instinctively, with a courage that she had never seen and perhaps even wanted, threw herself into the arms of Dylan and had strong tight, had told him she was happy to see him, and at the same time wondered why he was there because there were still several days to their actual meeting. After just looked into his eyes, his hands over her face and her eyes shining: it was all really happened, and did not believe it, could not believe that now the man in front of her was the same one that Dylan had seen only through a screen and a concert a few months ago.  
"What are you doing here?!" She asked shocked.  
"Do you want me to leave?" replied.  
They hugged and Dylan held her face with his hands, then placed behind the neck and in her hair.  
"Please, do not!" Vale said seriously, he looked puzzled. "Get your hands out of my hair, one day I'll explain why!" she added with a half smile.  
"Are you happy to see me?" whispered softly, then he was near her and Vale lost all sorts of rational thought she had in his head.  
She could not hear anything or to see anything because she had his eyes fixed on the man in front of him, thought only to the fact that she felt him breath on his lips, his hands to hold her face and his hot body too close to her: she was shaking like a twelve year old to the first kiss, was shaking like a visit to the dentist, was agitated as it is agitated when the person you're secretly in love is at you two centimeters from the face, but she would never admit.  
She could not admit to be fall back because she did not want to talk about love, on the other hand when she could have an opportunity to kiss Dylan Alvarez? So, she lays still and the only thing she did was move her arms on his back to be able to bring a little more, then, as a habit, bad thoughts passed in the head and his eyes shone for what she hoped would seem emotion: it was irrational to think about the past in the most beautiful moment of her life, in spite of this there was also to say that we always thought, was like an obsession she could not drive out from her head. She always needed of things that distract, new experiences and things to do to get some peace in her head.  
Yet she did not think to feel like that again, she thought she was dreaming, but she felt the heat on her cheek or safety she felt in feeling a little bundle into the arms of others were true: he looked up and saw her eyes, they were close, too close, they could almost touch noses and Vale smiled because she could not and would not believe it.  
So they were to be studied for a few seconds until Dylan stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
-Why are you doing this effect?  
She was silent in those seconds that seemed years, where a thousand thoughts flashed in his head like a star, but said nothing. For once in her life she wanted to enjoy the moment and not think about what would happen next, if it had gone wrong, or at least she tried: she closed her eyes and felt touched her lips, as if startled to fell it, but not pointed it out, only she shook his jersey, behind his back.  
"Vale!" Azzurra called and she instinctively moved to watch the door. "You can come a moment?"  
"I hate the timing of that woman!" she whispered, then took his hands and Dylan came to her while he was laughing for no apparent reason.


End file.
